


You put your arms around me and I’m home

by AlienCupcakes13



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its literally just these two being cute and wholesome, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCupcakes13/pseuds/AlienCupcakes13
Summary: Marcus is cold and Wrench isn’t keeping him warm. That just won’t do.(Title is from arms by Christina Perri.)
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	You put your arms around me and I’m home

“Wrench?”

“Yeah?” The still masked anarchist turned away from his laptop to face his sleepy boyfriend. He had been typing up code for a personalized robot vacuum and hadn’t realized until just now it was 2am.

“I love you.” Marcus smiled lazily, cozying into the large blankets surrounding him.

“I love you too, M.” Two less than three symbols displayed on Wrench’s mask at the sight of his burrito blanket of a boyfriend. The cyber punk reluctantly turned back to his screen, beginning to type up more code.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you.”

“...I love you too, Marcus.”

Marcus shifted in his blanket cocoon and yawned, nudging the other man with his foot.

“Do you want something?” Wrench turned his head to Marcus again, flashing two question marks at the hipster.

“You to love me.” Wrench could hear the coy smirk in Marcus’ voice.

Wrench’s mask blinked in and out a few times. “I do love you?” Wrench turned to face Marcus fully, his mask now displaying two O’s.

“No, because if you did you’d be cuddling with me right now. I’m cold as hell, dude.” Marcus, as if to prove his point, curled further into the blankets.

Wrench looked back to his laptop for a moment before sighing. He double saved his progress and shut it, pushing it towards the end of the bed and removed his mask, setting that carefully on the nightstand. “Okay, you big baby. The train to Cuddle Town is in the station.”

“No.”

“What?” Wrench blinked a few times, staring at his boyfriend in confusion. “You were raring to cuddle a couple seconds ago? What happened?”

Marcus squinted at him, nudging Wrench’s leg with his foot. “Jeans aren't allowed in Cuddle Town.”

“Oh c’mon! It’s honestly more comfortable than you think.” Wrench tried to pry the blankets open but was met with another hard squint from Marcus. “Fine!” Wrench groaned and stomped off the bed, throwing on a pair of sleep pants. He jumped back onto the bed, being sure to jostle Marcus on his descent. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Marcus smiled as he opened his blanket shell, pulling Wrench in. Marcus made sure there were no gaps in the blanket and wrapped his arms around Wrench, holding him tight.

Wrench returned the gesture, allowing Marcus to nuzzle his face into his warm chest. “Somebody’s needy.”

“Well excuse me for needing your companionship and warmth to sleep.” Marcus’ voice was muffled by the blankets and shirt he currently had his face stuffed into.

“You could’ve said something before I got in the zone, M.” Wrench said, pressing a kiss to the top of Marcus’ head.

“You got in the zone the second you sat down.” Marcus poked Wrench’s side, earning an indignant squeak from the punk.

Wrench retaliated with his own poke. “Touché” He yawned loudly and closed his eyes, settling himself further in the warm blankets. “Your sleepy is contagious.”

“Mwahaha you fell for my trap! Now be prepared to dream of a handsome brave hacker driving you towards the sunset.” Marcus chuckled into Wrench’s chest.

“Sounds more like a nightmare to me.” Wrench smirked, even through another firm poke to his side.

Marcus huffed. “You know it’s the best dream ever.” Wrench could tell he was pouting.

“I know.” He whispered, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend's head. “Goodnight, I love you.”

“Goodnight, I love you too.” Marcus pressed his own kiss to the punks chest.

Marcus’ snores started up quickly after, Wrench’s own sleep following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was in the mood to write some Wrencus! The way i wrote Marcus was inspired by my bf, btw uwu
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
